Angel Grove's Magical Run
by psav2005
Summary: AU Oneshot. Former Rangers lead the 2001 University of Angel Grove basketball team through a run in the NCAA Men's Basketball Tournament


**Angel Grove's Magical Run**

**_A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with my new PR sports related one-shot. Today starts Championship Week in college basketball, as the first four bids to the tournament are handed out, so I want to take everyone back to March 2001, to tell the story of the University of Angel Grove and their run through the Big Dance. Familiar faces are abound as Tommy, Jason, and Zack start for the team, Adam, Rocky, and T.J. are key players off the bench, Billy is a Graduate Assistant, Carlos the team trainer, and Andros is the team manager. Also all the girls (Kim, Trini, Aisha, Kat, Tanya, Cassie, Karone, and Ashley) are cheerleaders for UAG. Ok so there's the background info you need, I have you enjoy this story and please review._**

**_Disclaimer: All things Power Rangers are owned by Disney and Saban. All things college basketball is owned by the NCAA. The arenas in the story are owned by whoever owns them. I do own the UAG starters and four coaches that I created._**

**_Summary: AU One-shot (2001). This is the story of the 2000-2001 University of Angel Grove basketball team, and their run through the NCAA Men's Basketball Tournament_**

"Welcome back to Selection Sunday everybody, we got half the bracket filled out, the left side is compete with the South and West Regionals, so let's move to the right side of the bracket and the East Regional. Here in the top half of the bracket, these games to be played at the Greensboro Coliseum in Greensboro, North Carolina. No shock here that the top seed is the Duke Blue Devils, and they'll play the 16th seed Monmouth Eagles out of the Northeast Conference. The 8/9 game a classic major conference middle of the road teams match-up as the 8 seeded Georgia Bulldogs battle the 9 seed Missouri Tigers. In the always exciting 5/12 game the Ohio State Buckeyes are the 5 seed and they'll be facing the 12 seed Big West Conference Champions the Angel Grove Rangers. And in the last top half game the 4th seed UCLA Bruins will battle the 13 seed Hofstra Pride out of the America East Conference. In the bottom half of the bracket, these games at the Nassau Coliseum on Long Island, the 6 seed USC Trojans will battle the 11 seed Oklahoma State Cowboys. The Boston College Eagles are the 3 seed and will play the Mid-Con Conference winner, the 14 seed Southern Utah Thunderbirds. The Hawkeyes of Iowa are the 7 seed, and will play the 10th seeded Creighton Bluejays from the Missouri Valley Conference. The 2 seed is the Kentucky Wildcats and they will play the 15th seed Holy Cross Crusaders, the winners of the Patriot League."

"Ok guys as you look at the bracket, what game interreges you the most?"

"Well outside the 8/9 and 7/10 games, both which should be great, I think the 5/12 game with Ohio State and Angel Grove could be the best first round match-up, and of all the 5/12's we've seen, the best chance for an upset. Angel Grove is a very experienced team. Though this is their first Big Dance since 1981, where they actually won a game, they have been the regular season champs of the Big West the past two years. The difference of this team and those past two has been the have a true center in 7' 1" Tim Marschall, a freshmen. Marschall was the Big West Freshmen of the Year, and really helped the Rangers to that undefeated Big West season."

"Marschall has been the difference, but you can't look a way from the three-headed local monster of Tommy Oliver, Jason Scott, and Zack Taylor. These three are the heart and soul of the team, helps that they are locals. All five seniors on the team are from Angel Grove, and that has helped the community rally around this team, and the chance at the upset is there."

"Going back to 81, when UAG got that win the in the tourney, their only win ever, they beat rival USC, who is the 6 seed in this bracket, and they almost beat Maryland in the second round. USC and UAG have not played since then. Also UCLA is the four and could play UAG if the Rangers pull the upset. UCLA and USC are the big time schools in LA, while UAG is the little brother, and last season UAG almost won at UCLA, and I'm sure they would love another shot at the Bruins."

"UAG dominated the Big West as we mentioned. Undefeated in league play, Oliver won player of the year, Scott won defensive player of the year, Marschall won freshmen of the year, and Rocky DeSantos won sixth man of the year. Scott, Taylor, and Oliver made the Big West 1st team, Marschall, DeSantos, and Sean McDowell made 2nd team, and Adam Park and TJ Johnson made the third team, while head coach Curt Clements won coach of year for the second straight year."

"Well that's all for the East when we return the final bracket, the West Regional is revealed."

_March 15, 2001, Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, North Carolina_

"Well folks it's been a great day of hoops here in Greensboro. Duke had no problems against Monmouth, and will now play Missouri, who knocked off Georgia. UCLA just finished defeated Hofstra, and will play they winner of the nights final game, featuring the Big West's Angel Grove Rangers and the Ohio State Buckeyes from the Big Ten. Now lets take you court side for the introductions."

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Greensboro Coliseum for tonight's NCAA Tournament East Regional First Round game between the Angel Grove Rangers and the Ohio State Buckeyes. Now the starting lineups, first for the Angel Grove Rangers, who will be the visitors in tonight's contest."

"At guard, a 5'9" senior from Angel Grove, California, number 20, Jason Scott."

"At guard, a 5'8" senior from Angel Grove, California, number 14, Zack Taylor."

"At guard, a 5'11" senior from Angel Grove, California, number 22, Tommy Oliver."

"At forward, a 6'8" junior from Olympia, Washington, number 13, Sean McDowell."

And at center, a 7'1" freshman from Sun City, Arizona, number 44, Tim Marschall."

"The coaches for Angel Grove, Graduate Assistant Billy Cranston, Assistants Steven Miller, Dave Flynn, and John Clapper, and the Head Coach, in his sixth season from Bowling Green State University, Curt Clements."

UAG shocked Ohio State in the first half, starting the game on a 20-4 run, and leading by 15 at halftime. The lead got to 22 in the second half, when Ohio State made their run, a 20-2 run. The times then traded baskets until the OSU player made his shot and got fouled with 7 seconds left. He made the free throw to tie it 74-74. Angel Grove called timeout. The foul was on Jason Scott, his fifth, so he was out of the game. The five on the floor were Marschall, McDowell, Oliver, DeSantos, and Park.

"Ok here we go 7 seconds left. McDowell inbounds it to DeSantos, DeSantos racing up the court, looking for Oliver, but he's covered, pass to Park, Park gets off a three before the buzzer, HE HIT IT, HE HIT IT, ADAM PARK HITS THE BUZZER BEATER AND ANGEL GROVE UPSETS OHIO STATE 77-74."

With the upset win Angel Grove moved onto the second round to battle rival UCLA

_March 17, 2001, Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, North Carolina_

"Good evening everyone and welcome to Greensboro and tonight's second round game between the UCLA Bruins and the Angel Grove Rangers. Tonight's winner will advance to the Sweet 16 in Philadelphia to battle top ranked Duke. USC has also advanced to Philly and will face the Kentucky/Iowa winner."

The game took everyone by surprise as UCLA had its worst shooting night of the season, while Angel Grove had on of their best.

"Folks we have a Cinderella on our hands here, the 12 seed Angel Grove shoots 72 percent from the field as they upset UCLA 88-70. All five starters had double figures, led by Tommy Oliver's 25 points. Jason Scott had 19 points, Zack Taylor had 17, Tim Marschall had 14, and Seam McDowell had 11. Angel Grove moves on to Philly to face top seeded Duke."

Angel Grove was onto their first ever Sweet 16 appearance, but had to face one of the best teams in the country in Duke.

_March 22, 2001, First Union Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

"Welcome everyone to the city of brotherly love, and this Sweet 16 match-up between the Duke Blue Devils and the Angel Grove Rangers. The winner tonight will play USC on Saturday, as the Trojans upset Kentucky in the first game today."

Duke got out to an early lead, and whenever UAG went on a run, Duke countered. Duke was up 10 at the half. The Devils went on a 10-0 run to start the half, but UAG countered with a 22-6 run, and the game was going back and forth. Tommy Oliver just hit a three, and Angel Grove is down 2 with 10 seconds left and Duke just called a timeout.

"Ok folks ten seconds left, Duke up two, and inbounding. The inbounds pass is stolen by Scott, he gets it Taylor. Taylor looking, he lobes it up, and huge alley-oop dunk by Marschall with two seconds left, we are tied at 72. Duke inbounds to Battier, he throws it up from ¾ away, he misses and it on to overtime."

In overtime the game went back and forth. Jason Williams of Duke just hit at three with 20 seconds left to tie the game at 84, and Angel Grove called timeout at half court.

"Taylor inbounds to Scott, Scott calls the play, he looking, finds Oliver cutting to the basket, he fouled and the shot just misses going in. Oliver to shoot two shots with the game tied at 84 with 13 seconds left."

Tommy Oliver would hit both foul shots to give Angel Grove an 86-84 lead. Duke inbounds and gets a timeout at mid-court with 10 seconds left.

"Duke inbounds, Williams looking, pass to Battier, Battier to the hoop, he's rejected by Marschall, McDowell gets the ball as time expires, the magical run continues as Angel Grove defeats top seeded Duke 86-84, and they will now play USC for a shot at going to the Final Four."

UAG again stunned the world, as now they prepared for their other LA rival USC. In LA UCLA and USC are the big dogs while Angel Grove is the little brother in the Big West, but Angel Grove was now getting payback. They had already beaten UCLA, and were now looking to take now the Trojans.

_March 24, 2001, First Union Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

"Welcome everyone to Philadelphia and the East Regional Final, involving to California teams, as the Angel Grove Rangers battle the USC Trojans. Neither of these teams was expected to be here, as Angel Grove upset Ohio State, UCLA, and Duke to get hear, while USC beat Oklahoma State, and then upset BC and Kentucky to get here. This is the first time these schools are playing since 1981, when Angel Grove upset USC in the first round of the NCAA Tournament."

This game would end up being one of the craziest ever. Angel Grove had its worst first half shooting performance, and USC lead by 20, 40-20 at half. Then in the second half Angel Grove had its best half of shooting, erasing the 20 point deficit, and defeated USC by 20, 81-61.

"ANGEL GROVE IS GOING TO THE FINAL FOUR. The first mid-major since Indiana State and Penn in 1979 to go to the Final Four, and they did it by becoming the first team in tournament history to trial and 20 at the half, and then end up winning by 20.Angel Grove point guard Jason Scott has been named the East Regional Most Outstanding Player."

Angel Grove had done it; they were going to the Final Four, where they would face the Maryland Terrapins.

_March 31, 2001, Metrodome, Minneapolis, Minnesota_

"Welcome to the second game of the Final Four here in Minneapolis as the Maryland Terrapins battle the Angel Grove Rangers. The mid-major Rangers pulled four upsets to get here from the East Regional, the 12 seed defeating Ohio State, UCLA, Duke, and USC to get here, while Maryland, the 3 seed in the West, defeated the George Mason Patriots, Georgia State Panthers, Georgetown Hoyas, and the top seed Stanford Cardinal to get here. The winner will play Arizona, who defeated defending champion Michigan State in the final."

"Unlike Angel Grove's first four games, the game was neck and neck the whole way. Angel Grove's biggest lead was eight, while Maryland's was six. Juan Dixon just completed a three point play to tie the game at 71 with 15 seconds left.

"Ok here we go final 15 seconds. Marschall inbounds to Taylor, who gets it to Scott, Scott finds an open Oliver in the corner, HE HITS THE THREE, Angel Grove up 74-71 with 7 seconds left, timeout Maryland."

"Maryland's Juan Dixon inbounds to Lonny Baxter, Baxter up court himself, at the top of the three point arch, he puts it off, he misses, horns sounds, game over, Angel Grove has done it again, they defeat Maryland 74-71 and they will play Arizona for the title."

Angel Grove was one step away from the biggest upset in the history of sports, and all that was standing in their way was the Arizona Wildcats, led by future NBA stars Gilbert Arenas and Richard Jefferson, along with many other big time players including Jason Gardner and Loren Woods.

_April 2, 2001, Metrodome, Minneapolis, Minnesota_

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the National Championship game as the Arizona Wildcats battle the Angel Grove Rangers. What a run it has been for Angel Grove, the 12 seed, defeated Ohio State, UCLA, Duke, USC, and Maryland. As for Arizona they defeated the Eastern Illinois Panthers, Butler Bulldogs, Ole Miss Rebels, and Illinois Fighting Illini to win the Midwest Regional, and then on Saturday defeated the defending champion Michigan State Spartans to make it to tonight. This is a true David vs. Goliath match-up."

The first half was even, until a late 8-0 by the Wildcats, led by two Gilbert Arenas three pointers gave Arizona a 12 point halftime lead, 45-33. Angel Grove though would counter with their own 10-0 run to start the half. The game continued to be back and forth till the end.

"Arizona down one, 20 seconds left, Jefferson inbounds to Gardner, Gardner finds Arenas, Arena for three, he hits it with 13 seconds left. Angel Grove gets to half court and calls timeout with 11 seconds left, down two 69-67."

"Taylor inbounds to Scott, Scott looking, finds a cutting McDowell, McDowell is blocked by Woods, but the ball goes right into Oliver, Oliver puts up a three at the buzzer, HE HITS IT, ITS OVER, ANGEL GROVE HAS DONE THE IMPOSSILE, THE BIG WEST CHAMPION HAS WON THE NATIONAL TITLE, DEFEATING ARIZONA 70-69."

The Metrodome went nuts as Tommy Oliver won the game and title for Angel Grove. The TV cameras shifted to a shot of The Grove Dome back in Angel Grove that was also going nuts. Tommy Oliver was named Final Four Most Outstanding Player as Angel Grove did the unthinkable; win the National Title, as it was time to cut down the nets.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your 2000-2001 National Champion Angel Grove Rangers."

"Team Trainer Carlos Valerte."

"Team Manager Andros Khayman."

"Freshman guard from Long Valley Junction, Utah, number 30, Justin McCall."

"Freshman center from Sun City, Arizona, number 44, Tim Marschall."

"Sophomore guard from Diamond Lake, Oregon, number 23, Austin Mann."

"Sophomore forward from Steamboat Springs, Colorado, number 41 Donald Polk."

"Sophomore forward from Beaumont, Texas, number 34, Dante Sims."

"Sophomore forward from Angel Grove, California, number 50, TJ Johnson."

"Junior center from Carlsbad, New Mexico, number 55, Kevin Bland."

"Junior guard from Surfside, California, number 4, Phil Horne."

"Junior forward from Olympia, Washington, number 13, Sean McDowell."

"Senior guard from Angel Grove, California, number 12, Rocky DeSantos."

"Senior guard from Angel Grove, California, number 3, Adam Park."

"Senior guard from Angel Grove, California, number 14, Zack Taylor."

"Senior guard from Angel Grove, California, number 20, Jason Scott."

"Senior guard from Angel Grove, California, number 22, Tommy Oliver."

Oliver took the net down and put it around his neck, as the coaches started on the other net.

"Graduate Assistant from the University of Angel Grove, Billy Cranston."

"Assistant Coach from Sacramento State, Dave Flynn."

"Assistant Coach from Long Beach State, John Clapper."

"Assistant Coach from the University of Florida, Steven Miller."

"And the Head Coach from Bowling Green State University, Curt Clements."

After the nets were cut down the team was awarded the trophy and the party began.

All five seniors would end up being drafted, Tommy Oliver 5th overall, Jason Scott 13th overall, and Zack Taylor 27th overall. Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos both were drafted in the second round.

Head Coach Curt Clements would leave the University of Angel Grove, taking the job at Texas A&M. Assistant Steven Miller followed him to A&M. UAG stayed in house, promoting John Clapper to Head Coach. Both Dave Flynn and Billy Cranston remained as assistants under Clapper.

Though Clements left, he would always have a special place for the school, and decided to have his team open the 2001-2002 season in Angel Grove in the Ranger Classic, with featured three games, a men's game featuring two teams that were invited to come, and promised a return trip by UAG the next year, a UAG women's game, and a UAG men's game. Clements Texas A&M Aggies played the Montana State Bobcats in the first game, winning 76-52. In the second game the Angel Grove women defeated the Air Force Falcons 90-89 in double overtime. Before the third game the 00-01 was awarded their rings, as the five now NBA stars returned home, along with their head coach and assistant to get their rings, and the whole team unveiled the three new banners, Big West Regular Season Champions, Big West Tournament Champions, and National Champions. In that third game Angel Grove defeated the San Francisco Dons 89-72.

Before the 2000-2001 basketball season, Angel Grove had been known for two things, monster attacks and the Power Rangers. The university even changed its nickname to Rangers to honor the cities heroes. Now the city had another clam to fame, having the college basketball team that did the impossible.

**_A/N: Ok there you have it, I hope everyone enjoyed the story; this is by far the longest thing I have ever written here. I will continue to update Wedding Night whenever I get the chance, and lookout for my next sports based one-shot, A Pink BracketBuster, which will be up either March 12th or 13th. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


End file.
